1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrochemical cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of calcium as the anode in an electrochemical cell or thermal battery with a molten nitrate electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, thermal batteries operate at temperatures between 500.degree. C. and 600.degree. C. using the LiCl - KCl, 59-41 mole percent, eutectic which melts at 352.degree. C. Formation of CaLi.sub.2 at the anode limits the utility of prior art devices, and high operating temperatures cause difficulties in the use of these devices.